


Two oblivious dork lovers

by HyakuyaYuu



Series: ShinKai: a love without bonds [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyakuyaYuu/pseuds/HyakuyaYuu
Summary: Seeing your soulmate from the sky is the biggest dream a person could ask for. But when this happens to Shinichi, things may get different. Kaitou KID is the one who falls and the two of them don't realize their love, but trust and puns and jokes will get them to love each other somehow.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing your soulmate from the sky is the biggest dream a person could ask for. But when this happens to Shinichi, things may get different. Kaitou KID is the one who falls and the two of them don't realize their love, but trust and puns and jokes will get them to love each other somehow.

It was just an ordinary night like every other in Kudo's mansion. The usual warmth from both the coffee and the fire were wrapping the scent of the whole living room. Yeah, this was what everybody would name a nice evening, or at least, that's what Shinichi Kudo thought until then.

 

 

 

Moments later, a noise, much like a fall from the sky hitting the grass, was heard inside the living room where Shinichi was enjoying his coffee. Wondering what that was about, the young detective, 21 years old, walked over the principal door and noticed somebody getting up from the grass in his garden. A white suit was the first thing the brunette noticed about the other person, probably a man. Well, Shinichi could say goodbye to his peaceful night since this 'white person' appeared...

 

 

 

Kaitou KID was the name of the white figure, if you're wondering. It isn't very common that a thief was found in a place where criminals will get turned in. Lady Luck seemed to be on the magician's side because the detective wasn't going to arrest an injured criminal and especially Kaitou KID since he was, after all, a very good magician and his 'non-injured and non-death' policy was something you wouldn't expect from a common thief or criminal and that's what Shinichi admired of the thief the most, but of course, he was never going to share this with the thief. So, capturing him like this was out of question. The thief seemed to pass out soon enough on the garden, but before he could fall, the detective caught him by his arm and brought him inside the house.

 

 

 

Somebody shot at the phantom thief, the bruise on his hip was clearly made by a bullet, but luckily, it didn't seem to have injured the young man, but his glider went nuts due to a stray bullet and caused his fall and consequently the hit on his head. The sake of everybody came first, he just didn't think about himself, that's how he works. He believed strictly that the truth may free the pain, even if it's about murder which Shinichi never found a real reason to do something like that. Bringing a thief inside a house was something wrong, but Kaitou KID was no ordinary thief, he seemed to steal jewels, but in the end, he will bring them back without harming anybody. That makes no sense, but Shinichi was no fool and after few heists he took into, he knew that KID was after something specific. The gap of eight years, the rumors about Kaitou KID's death and his sudden return didn't go unnoticed to the Heisei Holmes.

 

 

 

Walking through the several rooms of the mansion, Shinichi managed to drag the thief to his room and lay him down on the bed. Seeing the sleeping face of the magician reassured the detective that the phantom was still alive and safe. They're no ordinary detective and thieves, most of all because they did something that nobody would ever suspect... they worked together at times, like two friends, for the sake of everybody, of course. If Kaitou KID is a savior in the darkness, then Shinichi is the savior in the light. The young detective reached for the first aid-kit in the bathroom, then walking back to the room, Shinichi called for Haibara, a little girl who once was Shiho Miyano, a criminal who worked for a secret criminal organization. After she complained about the hour Shinichi called her, she came and saw the light bruise on his hip. No bones injured, that was a relief, it would be easy to clean, that's what Haibara said. In fact, after picking from the kit the hydrogen peroxide, the little girl made it spill on the bruise and heard the sleeping man yell in pain.

 

 

 

In the end, Ai wrapped a sterile gauze around the bruise and repeated this operation on the bruise on the head of the thief paying attention to not remove the hat and the monocle. He didn't want to know the identity of the thief like this... it wasn't fair. After Haibara's instructions to make him sleep for the night and give some painkillers in the morning, she waved and walked back to Agasa's house which was in the neighborhood, Shinichi took a chair and positioned it close to the bed of the now-sleeping thief, Shinichi soon fell asleep on the edge of the bed with Kaitou being unconsciously happy.

 

 

 

This is how their story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you may enjoy this and leave lots of kudos and comments what you didn't like or how I can improve. Everything is accepted as long as you don't offend anybody. I wish all of you a good day.


	2. In the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after that savage changed both their lives.

The morning after that night began, the two of them didn't know that their lives was going to change forever. Kaitou was the first to wake up from that sleep, the thief felt still sleepy and hurt, but not like yesterday. He was more concerned about the place he was right now, scanning the zone around him, he seemed not in danger of being turned in. That was a relief, but still wondered who could save his identity and most of all, his life. Once his gaze wasn't blurry anymore, his eyes landed on a young man sitting on a chair on the edge of the bed and, immediately, recognizing the person, Kaitou blinked and wondered if this was all a dream or a nightmare. Not wanting to wake the detective up, the young man tried to stand up, but wasn't able to do so. His head was spinning and was hurting. The thief was doomed if Shinichi was going to turn him in.

"Meitantei?"

The thief said cracked due to the taste of blood in his mouth. That fall really caught him off guard and wondered how long he had to wait until he could walk properly. He wondered, as well, when he'll find the true Pandora, the red gem of immortality. It seemed always so close, but at the same time so far. He was going to find that gem which sparkles blood in the light of the moon and make sure to lock it safe and then destroy that organization who killed his father by turning them in. That was the only reason he was being Kaitou KID, but the heists were funny. It was like an exhibition with the hugest public in the world... and most of all, it was very funny to prank the whole police and his classmate-almost-friend Hakuba. Every reason was good to prank his classmate anyway, and make him wear embarrassing things publicly was priceless, the thief would always learn a glare from that detective, but the one in front of him was different.

He wasn't like the others; the reason was simple. He just helped him without turning him in, without taking off his monocle and hat and he was quite sure about that. That's what made Shinichi Kudo interesting in the eyes of the young thief. Minutes later, the detective woke up and noticed immediately that Kaitou was awake.

"Good morning, troublemaker... are you ok?"

That was the only question that came out from the lips of the detective. That was what admired more of this one guy, understanding the situation in a second and adapt to it less than a second. He totally deserved the name of 'Heisei Holmes'. Of course, he knew about that because once, he had the 'luck' to admire the 'Heisei Holmes' in his territory, meaning in a homicide case. But troublemaker? Was the thief so famous? He wanted to laugh about it, but he wasn't able, he was so hungry and thirsty.

"Yes... I'm ok."

Kaitou didn't think he was under arrest or anything like that since there were no handcuffs or any threat from the detective... for now, but still, he didn't understand the reason. Was the 'Heisei Holmes' that kind to offer help to a criminal that easily? Kaitou knew that wasn't true, but he knew how much Shinichi wanted to believe in every human being who showed to be good. Yeah, he analyzed and checked everything of the detective in the past, just in case he could come to one of his heists. He never did come anyway, but why was the detective trusting him? It was their first meeting, right?

"I guess you're hungry and wishing for a cool glass of chocolate, right? I'm going to make some breakfast and prepare you a good mug of hot chocolate, then."

The smile of the detective while saying those words was unbelievably cute, it was like he was looking through his soul. Really, this was such a surprise, the only detectives he knew just dealed with him like an ordinary criminal, but this one right here didn't. It was like they were two normal people, even though both knew they weren't. Giving a nod as answer, Kaitou looked around the room once again and found some book about Sherlock Holmes. That was unsurprising since his classmate-almost-friend always wore as Sherlock during the cases, like an otaku... he just thought about cases or KID lately. Do every detective like Sherlock Holmes in such insane way? Probably it was just Hakuba.  
Yeah, somebody you wouldn't like to hang around and because he always suspected of the magician's civilian version, even though he is right, Kaitou couldn't let anyone, and mostly a detective, know he was the thief, what a shame for him to not have proofs. Kaito Kuroba was the name of the civilian form of the thief himself... yeah, the original phantom thief (his father) always loved these kinds of jokes. Shinichi finally arrived with the food Kaitou loved the most, it was just a coincidence maybe, but he'll always be grateful for the invention of chocolate... besides, he was starving if he had to be honest.

"Thanks a lot, Meitantei!"

A smile appeared on the features of the young thief and Shinichi landed the breakfast down on the phantom's lap. He seemed happy somehow of this compliment, he was right, this one was special and different. It's such a shame that he isn't into thieves, but into homicides, maybe he could ask him to come, maybe a direct riddle for him would be safer. But Shinichi won't be safe from his pranks.

"Just get better soon enough, I don't want anybody to suspect I'm helping a thief! That would be such a cliché!"

With a sigh escaping the detective's lips, the thief grabbed one of the toast the detective prepared and gave it a bit while laughing at that thought. Well, if that was the only problem, it wouldn't be that bad. Kaito was really surprised that Shinichi didn't even ask about yesterday, it could be because he didn't care, but he was a detective so that deduction was wrong, he probably didn't want to bother Kaitou... Luckily, Kaito still had his poker face or he would be blushing so much. Such cuteness should be illegal for a detective with such a face.

"That would be such a romantic way to make us official~"

Teasing and pranking were the adjectives you could use to describe both KID and Kuroba. Yeah, annoying to almost everyone's eyes. Nobody was ever denied being themselves, Kaito liked being himself at his fullest, he always made laugh both himself and the person he would prank because he would get them off their thoughts, off from their problems. Sometimes being angry, but not angry-angry was cool and a nice medicine to heal. It was like magic, that's the word the phantom liked to use.

"Well, you seem to be fine, you don't need to eat then."

The detective said nonchalantly grabbing the dish, but Kaito stopped him with his puppy eyes. Obviously, the detective was sarcastic, but Kaitou had the feeling that he won't eat if he wouldn't, at least, apologize for the comment he made before.

"Please, don't. I was just kidding!"

He said loving the taste of the toast already from the previous bit. It was so good, he couldn't believe Shinichi was this good at preparing food. He thought that this detective wasn't good with cooking. Maybe, it was just because he was hungry, but he loved these toasts once he got to eat them once Shinichi landed the breakfast, again, on his lap. Shinichi was one of the worst cooker, he just knew how to prepare breakfast, a simple lunch and dinner thanks to his childhood friend: Ran.

"Your injuries should heal in a few hours... so, don't make useless moves until then. When you'll feel better, I'll bring you to the bathroom, so you'll be able to take a shower, ok?"

"Thank you! I owe you..."

The thief thanked in a whisper the detective. He could swear his cheeks were pink now. His poker face was still stuck on his whole being, but his cheeks just wouldn't answer anymore. Giving more attention to the breakfast and because the detective was reading his book, made the phantom's cheeks color go back to normal. Due to his research, Kaito knew that Shinichi lived alone in his house since he was fourteen. The young detective was always lonely since he was a kid, but thanks to the books and his childhood friend Ran, Shinichi was always happy or that was what he would say. Kaito's story was mostly like that.

He wasn't close to anybody, but a childhood friend of his, Aoko. He has always been a good student, despite his pranks. But differently from the detective, his mother, yes, lived abroad, but his father died when Kaito was only eight years old, but eight years later, Kaito knew how his father really died and that's how he got to know about him being Kaitou KID. The reason of his father's death and the reason of him impersonating Kaito KID was because he had to find a jewel and, so he could find the killer named Snake. That name had a double meaning in the English language. 'Snake' meant both the animal and an alcoholic wine. This 'hunt' wasn't going to be easy for sure. Due to his research, he knew that Snake was part of a big organization and since his father refused to go after that gem they were looking for, this organization killed him.  
This is the story behind the mysterious Kaitou Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for all the 'Kudos' and the comments and the bookmarks. I really appreciate it. If you like this chapter, please leave a comment with what you like and dislike. Like I answered to one of you, this is post-Conan era. But he will be mentioned few times. Kaito KID doesn't know about Shinichi being Conan and Shinichi doesn't go to KID's heists, because it would be weird if he would. About this chapter Shinichi is still a detective, so he could, theorically, turn in Kaito, but he won't do that for the funny moments he had in the past with him as Conan... well, that's what he believes.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes our feelings get the best of us, they're so fast that our mind can't elaborate in time. But, do these feelings have a name?

After breakfast, Kaito still couldn't believe at the situation he was into. He didn't even notice the sniper yesterday, he had to be more careful, but what got him more concerned was the fact that he was into a detective house. He was feeling better due to the medical care he received, besides the sniper didn't shoot in a mortal point. The young man walked inside the room and smiled softly, why was he happy?

"Well, I hope you're feeling better. The outfit and the gadget of yours are in the bathroom... if you're looking for them..."

"Why?"

Kaito said interrupting the detective. 'Why did you help me? Was there any reason? Why didn't you look at my face?' These are the questions that bothered Kaito from the moment he realized it was Shinichi the one who saved him.

"I can't let someone die in front of my eyes. You were the victim this time."

That was kind of reasonable, but that made the thief's cheeks red and his heart pound hard inside his chest... what was that? The magician couldn't believe he was going to see the day where his poker face would crack. Kaito felt still tired, but he felt, somehow, relaxed and so he let his eyes close and laid his head against the softness of the pillow. But he wasn't going to sleep, a good magician should never let his guard down.

"Thank you, Meitantei..."

No tease, no prank, no joke in his voice. That was weird for the detective who wondered which joke the thief was going to make for this situation, nothing but kindness and sincerity came out from the voice of the magician in that moment... he just thanked for the help and there was sadness and worry in his voice too. That was so weird, the magician was never like that, not even in the worst dangerous moments and he could name quite a few of them.

Shinichi wanted to ask what even happened to make him hurt in the first place, but he knew that this was none of his business and since they never met as him being Shinichi, it could be even weirder. If Kaito will trust him enough to confess, well... that was going to be his choice.

"I'm sorry for the whole trouble... I didn't mean to bring you into this mess."

Shinichi shook his head and frowned at how sad the thief was being. This was nothing like the Kaito he knew and... what was he going to say? A blush began spreading all over the detective's cheeks, he felt his skin heat up, but he had to control that, he managed to drop the blush and his body temperature... hopefully.

"You don't have to be sorry, I wanted to save you... Besides, I'm doubting you're the cheerful and annoying magician my friend Sonoko keeps telling me about." The detective said with a smirk. "You're nothing like him, so I guess that you're not even him~"

The detective ended with a chuckle before winking to the thief. The magician, instead, was red from his ears to the whole face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing... he was being teased from a detective of all people. He thought that detectives didn't have fun at all, well, almost every detective, there was Tantei-kun who was a surprise every time they saw, he was very clever to be a normal boy of elementary school, but still, there was no boring moment if it was him.

"Oh my, I'm deeply sorry Meitantei. Where were my manners? I am the phantom thief known as Kaitou KID, I hope you may forgive me for my behavior~"

A smirk appeared now on the features of Kaito who quickly grabbed Shinichi's hand and kissed his knuckle making the detective blush this time. It was his work to tease and make everyone feel comfortable and for how much he liked it, the detective wasn't going to have such a chance to tease him that easily. Such a nice presentation.

"B-Barou, think to leave quick!"

Kaito saw the expression the detective was making and couldn't help, but think he had to turn Shinichi in for such illegal cuteness, his red cheeks were so adorable, and he thought this place was being uncomfortable now for how hot it was. Luckily, Shinichi left the room, so the thief had all the time to calm down. Scoffing, the detective left feeling his cheeks in heat and his heart pound hard almost in a hurtful way in his chest.

This feeling reminded Shinichi when he turned into Conan, his heart pounding hard in a harmful way, his bones melting... yeah, bad memories. He could never forget the few months that felt like years for the detective. Living with his best friend, lying about his identity, his life, his parents, his new friends. Every moment was a lie, but he was glad to 'Conan', even if he will never admit it. He had met so many people he began to trust, he began seeing other point of views, he got to understand better the policemen, get their help, he got to meet Heiji, his best friend. Shinichi was never that open so the only true friend who he had was Ran. He was friendly to everyone, but he never really had any friends in the end. He was too blind towards the cases and being famous back then. He felt like an idiot for thinking just about glory, even though he never forgot that what mattered the most was the truth. But... truth is... he became slowly humbler. Before, everybody saw him as a conceited and haughty person. He realized that they were right, and he couldn't help, but be thankful for this 'experience', anyway he was glad to see the truth before he could turn to be a second Kogoro. Laughing mentally, Shinichi remembered when he was able to go back into himself again, he could never forget when Vermouth said he could be more useful as Kudo Shinichi than Conan Edogawa. She just gave him the APTX, so Ai could create the ultimate antidote. Her words were still in his mind, it's been a month since he met Vermouth.

'A mini silver bullet can go unnoticed, but can't do any harm, while a whole one could be invisible to radar and finish That Person.' Those were the words that woman said before giving the pill to the detective. The mini blonde scientist, of course, didn't trust Vermouth at all, but they had no chance after all. Ai was right, they couldn't trust Vermouth, but they both knew that she needed Shinichi alive so, after one week of research and test, the young scientist produced the antidote, a permanent one and gave it to Shinichi who placed it in his pocket. The worst part was that he had to say goodbye to the 'Detective Boys' who turned to be very sad for 'Conan's departure' and so Ran who cried when she got to know that. He felt bad for giving all this sadness to the people he got to love. Even Megure and Satou and Takagi were sorry for his departure, hoping they would see him in the future. Something that, probably will never happen. Of course, he didn't say goodbye to the thief who was, currently, in his room for two simple reasons: first, he had no way to contact him back then. Second, he had no reason to contact him. They worked together at times and got to know each other, but they weren't that friendly to talk about their secrets. Of course, Kaitou would never dare to mention any name or his identity would be revealed, but Shinichi can't deny that those times were the best. They worked together against the organization and against some villains at times, those moments were funny and always brought the detective a smile and, slowly, he grew more trust into the magician and he was almost sure that the feeling was reciprocal. He had to thank him somehow and so, he thought going like as Shinichi to one of his heist just to thank him from Conan as his cousin for those moments, but he never did it... because he has been busy with homicides. Well, he saved his life now, there was no reason to thank him for that anymore. They were fair...

This wasn't something he should think, he just hoped Kaitou will be fine soon enough and hoped that this whole situation would end soon so they both could go back to their normal life.

Shinichi peeked from the door, he just saw that Kaito was still laying on the bed with a chuckle leaving his throat. He was tense due to the awkward situation, Shinichi thought, but he seemed relaxed as well. Somehow, he had the feeling that Kaitou was thinking the same thing of the detective, he looked so cute right then that the young detective couldn't help but stare more at him, but eventually closed the door and tried to get back his breath. He didn't even notice that he wasn't breathing. Shinichi walked back to the library and began reading his favorite Sherlock Holmes' book: 'The Sign of Four.' It was like a tranquilizer for his mind.

In the other hand, the young man, who was on Shinichi's room, stood up and made his way towards the door and then, after opening it silently, walked towards the bathroom, bringing his mobile phone. This was his first time in the Kudo's mansion, but he found the bathroom in no time. Luckily, it was right in front of the bedroom he was into. Shinichi was not there, it was a good sign, he could run away, but he was still too tired to do that. He had the feeling that the detective trusted him enough to leave Kaitou do whatever he wished. The thief was suspicious about this whole situation. Even thinking that Shinichi wanted to help him, this kind of trust was too much from a detective towards a thief. He needed to do some research about this Shinichi Kudo. Truth is... Kaito suspected something from the instant he saw Shinichi this morning, he was no fool, after all.

The face of the detective reminded the thief of somebody dear to him... perhaps, that chibi detective who seemed to be always in the right place, in the right moment. Now, that he thought, they were similar, if you wouldn't count the age. The person he was thinking, was the only one who could understand the thief's riddles at 100% in no time. He was special, he was his favorite, but he wasn't going to let that info out that easily. Once he got out from Shinichi's clothes and have washed himself, the thief found himself doing some research on his phone about this Shinichi Kudo and his special little detective Conan Edogawa. He never spent time to research about that kid, he didn't care who he was, he was cool and that was all he needed to make his heists exciting. He kind of missed the little brat, he got to know that Conan went back in America from the Suzuki's family. He wondered when he went away, and why he didn't even say goodbye to him... he thought there was something like friendship between them and they even had some rough times together... a lot... maybe too many. He would scold him once he will... The thoughts of the thief went blank when he saw his screen.

Conan disappeared, he didn't mean dead, but literally disappeared. Both his birth certificate and ticket of the plane. How was that possible? The thief remembered perfectly the date of the departure Sonoko mentioned back then, but even in that case... why isn't there a birth certificate of Conan Edogawa? But, the surprises didn't end, and he found that just a week after Conan's disappearance, Shinichi came back from nowhere. He didn't care much back then, but now, it was different. The big detective, instead, disappeared on a certain day of September, few months ago, he was nowhere to be seen on the newspapers, that was weird for such a conceited and haughty detective like him. Nobody talked about Shinichi from that day, instead, a news about a certain Kogoro solving a kidnapping was to be seen, and in the photo, there was Conan too. His first appearance in the newspaper. What a coincidence... the day Shinichi disappeared, a child who looks totally like him appeared and when Conan goes away, a week later, Shinichi comes back from the case, he overheard from the Suzuki's family... yeah, like he was going to fall for it. Shinichi and Conan were the same person. Something bad happened if Conan, or better, Shinichi didn't say anything about his change. Sneezing, the magician noticed he was still wet and only a towel was covering him, so he dried off and wore his white suit.  
Once he was out from the bathroom, Kaito walked back to the bedroom where he was laying before. He had to take back his monocle and hat, so he could say bye to Shinichi, he felt disappointed that Conan didn't say goodbye, so the silence threat was his revenge against this oblivious detective. Yet, he couldn't believe that Shinichi got shrunk and became Conan, Conan was no conceited and haughty, but he didn't really know Shinichi so maybe, he wasn't like the bad person he thought he was back then when he read about him on the newspapers. He shouldn't even be surprised about such things anymore. He knew the existence of a witch, a gem that granted immortality, why was he even surprised that a person could get shrunk?

Laughing mentally, Kaito walked into the room and his face changed when he found Shinichi looking around in the room, worry filled his eyes and Kaitou felt so bad at such vision. He didn't want to hurt someone who helped him that much, even though he got hurt from that same person. Frowning at the vision, the magician walked towards Shinichi with a small smile. What was he doing? His body was moving on his own.

When the detective turned around towards Kaito, he gasped at the vision of the thief without his hat and monocle which the magician took off before he went to the bathroom. Extending his hand towards Shinichi, he made appear, from his hand, a red rose which in the language of flowers meant love at first sight. There was no time to think, or better, it was too late to think because he confessed, he saw, now... there was no turning back. The heart of the thief at every step pounded harder and harder.

"Hi, I'm Kuroba Kaito, extraordinary magician."

A smile appeared on the features of the thief and soon enough a smirk... The detective, instead, couldn't help but stare at the indigo eyes of Kaito and notice for the first time how beautiful they were. Then, they blinked realizing piece by piece what was happening. The seconds passed, but none of them moved, while a blush was spreading all over their faces. A new love was growing, their souls knew and so their hearts, but their mind will shrug that idea off... for now, just to make things interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it at its fullest. Thanks for all the kudos and comments you're leaving, they're helping me to get the best out of me. Thank you all for your support, please, keep commenting. Thank you.


	4. The annoying brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kaito's confession, Shinichi will be shocked in the first few seconds. The past of the detective will be revealed, but his identity still needs to be hidden in the end. But, what will happen if a certain magician will invite a certain detective to a certain heist? Well, this is for me to know and for you to read. I wish you a nice reading and please answer, if you can and want, in the comments, to the notes in the end of this chapter.

The detective was blinking at the sudden surprise he received. The indigo eyes which were staring at his blue ones, were simply amazing. He was lost into them.

 

"..."

 

Silence and awkwardness filled the room of the detective. No words came out from the young man's mouth, probably because he still couldn't believe what just happened few moments ago, or that was what Kaito thought.

 

"Why?"

 

The detective came out just with that word which was even natural to ask, right? Right, but Kaito couldn't help but chuckle at how much the detective was being cute right then. He just felt to give some trust to the person who saved his life, but his heart seemed to say something else that he couldn't understand. The magician knew it was a lie because this wasn't the first time that Shinichi saved Kaito and Kaito saved Shinichi a lot of times too, so why did he think that this would be nice to do just now? It made no sense, he was so confused as much as the detective.

 

In short, it was a question he couldn't answer honestly. His instincts have been faster than his mind. Wait... this meant that he wasn't thinking, so he didn't reveal to a detective his identity just because it was going to be interesting... but, what other reason could there be? He would never give out his name and face to anybody because he would put in danger that person. And the red rose? Kaito knew too well the meaning of it, it meant love at first sight... this was going to be awkward, what if the detective was going to turn him in now that he confessed his real identity? And why did he give him the red rose? The thief was going to hit his instincts if he just could. Maybe, his mind could not be wrong completely in the end, he could have wished to trust the detective with his identity, but for an unknown reason.

 

"I thought I needed to show at least my face, to the guy who saved my life."

 

That came out more than simple. His usual poker face, to mask his confusion and regret to have confessed, was cracking all over, but hopefully the detective wasn't going to notice, or at least, ask for this time. Nobody should have known about him, but it was too late now. He couldn't even deny what he just said, the detective will never believe him if he will anyway. Kaitou just put another person in danger, the brunette in front of him will probably want to know why he's doing all of this and help him in the end, like the careless detective he is. A smirk of surprise appeared on the features of the detective which reminded to the thief about his own smirk. The young detective was planning something and for how much he was going to tease him now for that smirk, the thief couldn't help but wonder what kind of plan he was making up in his head.

 

Standing up and grabbing the rose, the young detective looked through the eyes of the thief as if he was studying his soul and for some moments, Kaito felt himself being naked in front of him, unable to move, simply motionless and he was blushing because of it. He was doomed. Shinichi always did things like this, it was like he was checking if Kaito was saying the truth. It never bothered the thief since it wasn't the first time the detective did such things to him until now, because, now, it was like the detective was exploring every inch of the thoughts of Kaito and not Kaitou.

 

"You're really an idiot after all, go away... before I change my mind and decide to give you out to inspector Nakamori. I won't reveal your identity... just go now!"

 

Turning towards the bed and making it appear like nobody was ever there, the detective didn't dare to glance again at the magician and he was worried about that, he thought that the detective was angry to him because of the tone of voice this last used, but at the same time, he thought this was good because there was a chance Shinichi wouldn't reveal this secret to anybody. Nodding loud enough for Shinichi to hear, he took his hat and monocle and put them right in their place. He felt much better now, it was like he lost some weight. 'Thank you for everything, Meitantei' he wanted to say that, but Shinichi was giving attention to the rose and wasn't going to turn until he was going to be away or so Kaito thought. He hurt the KID killer, probably because, knowing Shinichi, he wanted to find out the thief's identity by himself. Such a detective, laughing internally, a smirk appeared on the thief's lips... that was a relief, but his detective could be such a child at times. He felt himself in debt towards him. Kaitou gave attention at the detective once again, just to see that the rose was on the window in a glass filled with water and that Shinichi was staring at it like he was seeing a precious jewel. That caused a blush to appear all over the magician's face. The young detective was so cute, he was going to invite him to the next heist and he will have to come this time. No more excuses for this Meitantei. He has been thinking for way too long since Kaito didn't notice that Shinichi went to the library, passing right in front of him. With a sigh, Kaito folded the clothes Shinichi gave him and put them on the bed, the thief left a note on the top of the clothes. That was what he wanted to say to Shinichi, but he didn't want to get him angrier, so he decided a note would be enough for this time.

 

'Thanks for taking care of me, I'll pay my debt one day. Until then, good luck detective.

Kaitou KID'

 

Kaito left soon after with a small smile on his face. He could come and visit in the next days, annoying the detective in his usual self. The detective found himself smiling softly, while reading his book, because he spotted Kaito passing through the library before he made his way out from the mansion. He had to admit that he was curios now about his identity, but he couldn't do it. It wasn't fair... damn thief, showing his identity like that in front of a detective was more than reckless. What was he thinking? His blush was spreading all over his face, probably annoyed. He was happy, of course, to have find out a criminal, but at the same time annoyed, he wanted to find out his identity during a heist so much, even though he didn't go anymore to his heists. The young detective wondered what would have happened if Kaitou would have thought to reveal his identity to Hakuba, the only thought made Shinichi laugh loud. It could be nice and hilarious somehow. Shinichi walked back to the room and stared once more at the rose. At the only memory of receiving that rose from the real deal made Shinichi blush so much that his whole face, neck and ears turned into a deep shape of red. Not explaining such thing, Shinichi turned away just to see the note that Kaito left. He read it with a chuckle leaving his throat, he felt relieved and happy without a reason.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

A week passed since that event, it was Sunday again. Shinichi will pass this day as first day of vacation. It's been a month since the young detective got his body back, he didn't even have a second for himself since then. When he got back, he had to explain a lot to Ran who was worried for the whole time he has been missing, to the school for his long absence, but luckily the FBI covered him. He had all the homework and the exams to do, then he was involved into homicide cases too. He was tired of everything, but still Shinichi managed to handle them all. Due to the fatigue, he woke up at 11:00 AM and looked around his room with a smile. Being again himself was almost a dream to the detective, he felt relieved. The work was tiring and stressful like he remembered, but it was something that he could bare better than being a kid again. The detective remembered when he had to wait for a week before showing again as Shinichi after Conan's definitive departure. He missed his life as Conan, since he had friends when he was the little brat, but he was always happy when he saw the 'Detective Boys' still have their fun as detective. Luckily, they weren't involved anymore in dangerous cases, but Agasa would bring them around like always and Ai was their new leader, so she would pull them out from danger when necessary. About Ran, it was hard to tell.

 

Shinichi still didn't explain to her about Conan, so it was like nothing really changed between them, but the detective thought it was not right to play with her feelings, so he confessed her that he didn't love her anymore as lover, and wished to stay friends, or better best friends. He couldn't help, but break sometimes in his loneliness at times. Heiji, of course, wanted to help Shinichi with his loneliness, but they were far and that didn't help his situation. He had his life back, but almost everything changed. He had to wear a poker face and fake to be fine, like nothing happened. He had to fake to people who didn't have a meaning in this whole mess of the organization just because they met Conan. He was bad at lying so he could confess everything in every moment just like that stupid thief did back then. It was unbelievable how stupid that thief has been to confess such a thing as his identity to a person, especially a detective. These thoughts occupied the mind of the detective while walking down the stairs in his pj, the young man heard the lovely smell of coffee, a relaxing smell that pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

"Good morning!"

 

He heard a familiar, but unpleasant voice from the kitchen. After remembering that Shinichi lived alone, the young man turned his head towards the voice and spotted a stupid... no, the most stupid thief in the world.

 

"Good morning? How in the world did you think that having you in my kitchen, in my house would be a good morning? What do you want now?"

 

The detective said with an annoyed tone, wondering why the thief was here without his KID disguise, preparing breakfast like they were friends. Seriously, what was he thinking to do? "Tantei-kun, you're so mean. I was preparing breakfast to pay my debt towards you, of course~" Rolling his eyes, Shinichi walked towards the magician and blinked seeing all that food prepared. "I could have some handcuffs and bring you to jail, y'know." He said a bit annoyed.

 

The detective, of course, wouldn't do that since this wasn't anymore Shinichi's duty but that was something Kaito shouldn't know. "For how much this idea is kinky~ I know you wouldn't do that because you're not like others and that's why you're my favorite critic~"

 

A smirk appeared on the features of the thief while an annoyed look appeared on the detective's. Kaito knew too much about him and that was surely no good news. Wait... Critic? Shinichi has never met him officially so... did he know? Impossible!

 

"C-critic? What are you talking about? I'm a homicide detective, I have nothing to do with you, even though I've been at one of your heists, but you wouldn't even know, I was on a helicopter." Rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner, Shinichi hoped that the magician didn't really suspect of him being Conan, he would bring him problems and he didn't wish to involve more people. "Do you think I'm that stupid to not realize that you're lying? Please Tantei-kun, I'm the master of disguises and lies, don't underestimate me. I always knew there was something weird about you, I just realized a week ago what made you like that. I shouldn't even be surprised anymore to these kinds of things. Now, take a seat and eat what I ordered... I just prepared the coffee since I'm not that good with cooking."

 

Shinichi thought how weird this all situation was, but decided to do what Kaito was saying... this time. Sitting on the chair where he used to seat to have breakfast, the detective noticed how the newspaper was already on the table. There was still no news about Kaitou KID being shot, or any rumor like that... so nobody saw what happened. This kind of situation kind of reminded the detective of how the BO (Black Organization) worked. But, this could mean that somebody tried, maybe more than once, to kill the thief. Everything was beginning to make sense for Shinichi. But, there were no proofs for now. While Shinichi was thinking about Kaito, the thief just seemed comfortable and relaxed here like nothing could happen to him, did he trust the detective so much? The smell of coffee filled the room, meaning the coffee was ready, it also meant that Shinichi was now in heaven. Kaito brought it to him and so the English breakfast. Glancing both the coffee and the breakfast, he knew that Kaitou was up to something, the smell was good, so he could take, at least, a sip of this coffee.

 

"I'm listening." The detective said reluctantly and stared up at the indigo eyes of the magician who, instead, looked at the other with a smirk. "Well, I was thinking about knowing each other, it'll be fun, don't you think? You'll get to know your enemy and so me." That was the lie Kaito came up with, it wasn't a real lie, after all. It could be named as half-truth which Shinichi realized it was just looking at his eyes, but said nothing about it. He was right, that could be useful, but...

 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have no interest to know you. I have no more intention to go and catch you, that's not my job anymore."

 

The magician couldn't believe what he was hearing, Shinichi wasn't going to go to his heists anymore? His heists began being boring since Conan left, he was still disappointed that Shinichi didn't tell him anything, but he took his revenge this morning, by changing his pj with a maid dress and took photos of it, he was going to keep them of course, his detective looked so cute in them. His real intention was to get to know why Shinichi was so different from the other detectives he got to know. Shinichi was so interesting and Kaito, being his usual self, wanted to know more about this interesting, smart detective who was now, officially, his favorite critic. The other young man didn't seem to notice the change of clothes, he wasn't really a morning person. The thief got to see how the detective spent his days, so it was not really a surprise, but after showing off his photos from the phone, Shinichi yelled to him and asked, commanded, that those photos would get deleted and to give back his phone, while his cheeks turned into a deep shape of red.

 

Kaito didn't lose time and took another photo of that beauty in front of him. Then, he lied saying that he deleted the photos and showing him that he really did, but they were already safe and sound into the thief's phone. After getting scolded and getting hit in the head and being called idiot a lot of times, Shinichi thanked for the best coffee he ever drank. He got to change clothes just after his coffee. "I don't know why you like that thing, but if you will like my coffee that much, then... I promise to prepare you some of this coffee every morning, if... you promise me we will get to know each other." Shinichi rolled his eyes, thinking he could never accept such a stupid thing like that, no matter how good this coffee could be. The kitchen seemed clean, this could mean that Kaito could live alone since he seemed to have a good knowledge in the end about kitchen and food, besides that would explain the more than necessary free time he has. "Are you going to threat me with your coffee? ...You're so..." Sighing the detective shook his head and took the first sip of the coffee, he was not able before because of their conversation, but now... he couldn't believe how much good this coffee was, it was like heaven, the detective looked away with a deep shape of red spreading all over his face and ears. He liked the coffee, but it wasn't a reason to accept, but there weren't real bad threats after all, maybe they could try this out. Besides, they both knew their dear secrets, so it would be more careful to keep an eye on him. "O-ok then... I accept..." Kaito looked more than happy when Shinichi said so and then, Kaito just covered his face and his blush. His poker face was cracking again, yeah... still that illegal face of that detective.

 

"That's nice to hear. I'll come every Sunday then~ and of course, I'll be waiting for you at the next heist, no more excuses~" Kaito chuckled and waved his right hand at the detective in a fast manner, he had to get out from there quick before he could do something he will regret and that his own mind isn't even able to let him know. So, he did leave from the window, also because he had to surprise every time. Shinichi didn't even have the time to complain or say anything at all, not even a goodbye that the magician already left.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

In that same evening, Kaitou KID made sure that the KID Task Force would receive their invitation to the next heist and a personal and personalized invite for his favorite detective. Shinichi found it in his bedroom, right on his bed. Unfolding the invitation, Shinichi began reading it and smiled a little. Yeah... the heists of that magician always made happy that detective, Kaito stared at him from far with his binoculars. That smile was all he needed to make his heart pound hard in his chest right then. What was wrong with his body lately? He really didn't know, he thought that aside from Aoko, nobody could make his heart pound that hard in his chest... now, there was no time to think about that anyway, he had to go and get ready for the big show now, the day wasn't that far after all and he wanted to impress Shinichi at the fullest. Shinichi, in the other hand, caressed the invite and put it next to his bed as he laid down and slept soon after. "Stupid thief..."

 

 

"When the moon will not shine in the sky anymore,  
its last ray will come and kiss the river who divided the two lovers  
and just like them, it'll disappear,  
but this time the river won't win because this light will go back to the moon."

 

  
  
Kaitou KID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be about the heist, of course. I know that I'm no good with magic as much as our beloved KID, but I hope you'll like it. See you next week.


	5. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the heist came soon enough, who will win? Shinichi or Kaito? But, more importantly, will one of them finally realize they're meant to be? Who knows. Have a nice reading.

It was the day after Kaito gave the note to both Shinichi and the Task Force, Shinichi found out, after a quick research, about the stone Kaitou was going to steal. The day KID was planning to steal was obviously the Tanabata's day like the reference he made in the note, the name of the gemstone was The Milky Way. The moment when the moon wouldn't shine anymore in the sky was referred to the eclipse in Tanabata's day. The last ray was Kaitou KID himself, the place he will steal the jewel wasn't on the note, but knowing that the Milky Way was hold in a hotel next to the river... yeah, it wasn't hard to figure out where that thief will steal.

Now, there was just one more thing. 'And just like them, it'll disappear... and go back to the moon' Shinichi sighed and was walking tensed towards the living room from the library, but eventually relaxed, once he sat on the couch. 'Disappear', if he really meant that, this could mean he could use some trick to make himself invisible from everyone's eyes. It was well known that Kaitou KID doesn't use the same trick twice, so it means he won't do the same trick he used when he walked in the sky. This means, there was a new trick. What would it be perhaps? While the detective was trying to come up with something about the trick, a ray of light entered the Kudo's mansion, it meant it was 12:00 PM then, Shinichi always noticed when that ray came in. A smirk appeared on the features of the young man, he understood what kind of trick that magician will use. This time it was the ray of sunlight, the opposite one mentioned in the note, that helped Shinichi solve the riddle.

Shinichi didn't inform the Task Force about the trick, he was going to keep that for himself, he had to catch KID by himself, without anybody's help, just for this time. He revealed what the magician was after, the place he was going to, the hour and the day. To their surprise, the day KID meant wasn't July 7th, but August 7th. They thought KID wanted to mislead them since July 7th passed already. Hakuba Saguru, another young detective, was going to reveal the same things, right in the moment Shinichi called. KID was surprised as well, he didn't know the detective would be that fast actually, he listened to everything because he was inside the police station right then, but both Shinichi and Hakuba didn't mention about the trick, somehow, the thief knew that his favorite one won't disappoint him. Once Shinichi hung up, Inspector Nakamori bit his tongue because some brat came in the way with the case again. That was hilarious, without their help, the dear Inspector would never understand a thing, but the thief confessed between himself that the inspector was funny to mess with.

***

  
  
  
  
  
The night of the heist came soon enough, and Shinichi was already in the place and so the KID Task Force. He had the chance to meet Hakuba again, who forgot about Shinichi in the beginning, but eventually remembered him once Shinichi mentioned about Sherlock Holmes. They both got scolded from the inspector, but he eventually calmed down once Shinichi said that he was invited by KID... and most of all, to the inspector's happiness, Shinichi said that he will try to not come to the next heists.

Shinichi sighed in relief once the inspector didn't question anymore about the thief, but he wasn't safe from Hakuba who wanted to know why the other detective was invited from the thief. Shinichi, of course, had to lie about the meeting he had, so he just shook of his head saying that he didn't know as well.

"Kudo-kun, what do you think about that note and most of all, what do you think about KID?"

Of course, the detective in front of Shinichi would eventually ask... it was normal and yet stressful, but he would do the same after all... he'll answer honestly then. "The note was very simple to understand, yet the last part, took more time, for me, to understand. I think he revealed how he will go away, but since KID is known for not repeating the same trick, this is going to be something we never saw, but..." He glanced with a smirk around, then faced Hakuba with a smirk. "At home, while I was thinking, I understood what kind of trick he may do."

Hakuba blinked, he couldn't believe it how much Sherlock Holmes this detective sounded like. "Why didn't you mention any of it to the inspector then?" Hakuba said with confusion, why wouldn't he? The other detective was so curios to know the answer, Shinichi seemed so relaxed, like he wasn't near to a crime scene at all, but was into an amusement park. "Well, I'm not sure about it, so I'm going to follow my mind, while the inspector and you will follow yours. I don't want to be a bother into your investigation."  
The blonde detective rubbed the back of his head and nodded. Hakuba, seeing the honesty in Kudo's words, forgot about everything else. Shinichi didn't want to reveal the idea he came up with, but somehow, he was so cool that he didn't care anymore.

"About Kaitou KID, well... I think he's a great person who likes to entertain. Of course, he's a criminal, but somehow, I feel like I can trust his judgement and his logic. Nobody gets hurt after all."

With a wink, Shinichi walked away from the police and walked towards the elevator inside the hotel. He wanted to check the room where the gemstone was hold. Hakuba, in the other hand, was left with a blush spreading all over his face. He was stunned and, he may have realized that he had some feeling for the detective.

"Meitantei, you really are special." Smirking, the thief pocketed his hands and through his mask, saw how the Task Force was around the perimeter of the hotel. How fool of them to not check on Hakuba, they didn't even think for a second that he might be KID due to the deductions, or better, explaining about his own plan to the police. He thanked God that the blonde detective was still in England for someday and wondered how much Lady Luck loved him for this heist. There were five minutes left, Kaitou needed to get ready as well. While Shinichi chuckled, and sighed softly waiting for the elevator to reach the floor. "You don't make a good Hakuba, thief~" He whispered.

Hakuba, or better, Kaitou reached the Task Force inside the hotel room, using the stairs, they were one lift under the jewel. The trap that Inspector Nakamori was simple, they had to round KID and handcuff him. KID wondered what his 'Meitantei' was doing since he wasn't with the Task Force. Shinichi didn't move from the room where the gemstone was, he checked the cameras, but he couldn't see what the detective was doing inside the room. Shinichi found the mirrors easily, placing some simple fluorescent adhesives on each mirror so he'd be able to see wherever the thief was since he will need to move the mirrors, if he wants to escape, even if the lights will turn off.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

The inspector was looking around, but saw nothing. There were just the speakers with this recorded voice.

"One."

"It's show time."

KID said with his voice and, using a sleeping gas, Hakuba waved his hand in front of the inspector and took off his disguise and instead of the disguise, he was wearing his KID's suit. Chuckling, the magician headed towards the next floor and met Shinichi's eyes which were covered by a mask who would protect him from the sleeping gas. Smart detective, but that won't save you from this bad thief. "So, you came in the end, Meitantei~" With a smirk and a bow towards the detective, the thief welcomed his favorite one. Kaito, slowly, walked towards the glass which was keeping the Milky Way safe, the lights would turn off one by one, step by step... just like Shinichi thought, after all, Vega and Altair left while they were exposed to the stars so, of course, the magician, being his usual confident self, would break the lights to create these shooting stars effect. Shinichi didn't move an inch, he knew what to do. Kaitou was right in front of him, he brought his belt which had one soccer ball inside. Once the detective thought the thief was close enough, his right hand slipped on his belt, but he stopped before the soccer ball could come out. KID didn't forget all the times he could get hit from such mortal things. Kaitou, immediately, grabbed his cloak and ran away edge to edge in the room so the soccer ball would hit nothing. With a smirk, the thief had enough time to take the gemstone. What he didn't know was that this was all Shinichi's plan.

"I won, Meitantei~" With another smirk, a white smoke welcomed the room and, once it was gone, the thief was nowhere to be seen, Shinichi wanted to laugh, but he kept his poker face and found out how the first adhesive on the right, was the only one who changed position. This meant that Kaitou was behind it. With a smirk, the detective shot the soccer ball towards that mirror. Kaitou got caught off guard and was now, under the mirror, defenseless. "I suggest you to not write the trick the next time." The detective smiled and walked next to the thief. "And next time you'll get to impersonate someone, be sure to act like them. Don't stare at me the whole time and fake to have not noticed me right before I begin talking to you." The detective blocked the thief, from the side, and was now, smiling. Shinichi exceeded every kind of expectation Kaitou had. Seriously, nobody ever exceeded his expectations. Only this critic was the one who almost caught the thief every time. "I just thought you may have needed a little help there. But I confess, I'm impressed in how fast you found me after I disappeared in front of your eyes, Tantei-kun~" The detective had to keep him blocked until the Task Force will arrive, so they were going to turn in the thief, the magician was the one who invited him to do so in the end. "It wasn't that hard, since I had five minutes, I applied some adhesives all over the mirrors. I wouldn't have noticed anything if you wouldn't mention them in the note. But, I think I have to thank you for making things so boring." He said sarcastically.  
Laughing, Shinichi found out that Kaitou was only buying time, enough time to distract him. Of course, the thief was ready for everything, he didn't expect it at all, but he was ready for everything. Buying enough time, Kaito was able to make the detective's hip touch the trap he had on his suit. Luckily for the magician, Shinichi blocked Kaitou by laying down on him on his side. Shinichi blocked a doll, he would have noticed that if he would have laid down on him straight ahead, but since he blocked the thief by the side, Shinichi wouldn't notice that until Kaito wished.

KID took off, with rapid moves, the doll and the cloak, then he disappeared again after Shinichi's eyes. "Too bad, Meitantei, you'll be lucky next time, maybe~" Shinichi stood up, with a smirk on his lips, and walked out of the room. After waking the inspector and the other members of the Task Force, Shinichi explained how Kaitou took the place of Hakuba and how he messed up the upstairs floor just to take the gemstone. Waving off, Shinichi walked out from the hotel with a smile and headed towards the river with a confident smirk, he was sure to be right. The note said something about a river and the magician was someone too romantic and honest.

"Really? You make things too easy, KID!"

The detective said sitting some meter away from the magician who was now seeing the Milky Way against the moon. His indigo eyes were so nice and warm against such a light that the detective found himself blushing and smiling at such vision. "I can't believe you even deduced this... you're too smart..." The thief started with a pout. "You made me escape, but there was no logical reason to do that, right?" With a sigh, the detective stood up and headed towards the thief, taking back the gemstone from his hands. "I don't know... I acted on instinct like a certain someone who decided to show their identity." Pouting and crossing his arms, Kaito looked at the detective chuckling. "I have to thank our instincts then." Taking the detective's knuckle, Kaito kissed Shinichi's hand and was able to catch the detective's phone again.

Shinichi didn't notice that at first. "I don't think you need of this one, right? You frowned once you saw it in the moonlight." Showing the Milky Way to the thief, Shinichi put it in his pocket and saw the thief with a phone... wait, that was his one. "When did you...?" This time, Shinichi was pouting, Kaitou chuckled and took a photo of that face with Shinichi's phone and made sure to send the photo to his own phone. "Well, your phone was broken, I wanted to fix it." The thief gave the phone back smirking and winking at the same time. "Really? I used it before, it seemed to work right. What did it have?" Shinichi checked just to make sure there were no virus or bugs on it and that his phone card and SD card were in the right place. "My phone number was missing." The magician poked his tongue out of his mouth and put his hands on his hips, ready to go away with the glider. "That was the worst flirt pun I ever heard. Why do I even need your phone number? You already annoy me more than necessary." Shinichi rubbed the back of his head annoyed, while Kaitou took his own phone and saved Shinichi's contact. 'Because, I want to annoy you in every possible way, Meitantei~' He sent through text and once Shinichi read that, he got his watch ready to shoot at the thief, Kaitou was so dead. The magician opened his glider and was able to escape right before Shinichi would shoot him.  
Maybe, he exaggerated, but the blush on the face of the detective was worth. Shinichi was so cute that the magician couldn't believe there could exist such living beings in this world. He was in love.

***

  
  
  
  
The day after the heist, Shinichi gave back the gemstone to the inspector explaining how the jewel fell from the sky directly on his hands. The inspector believed him and so, Shinichi was able to go back at home earlier than he thought he would. It was very nice to be back at home, he felt so alive now, he had to thank KID for that. He may send a simple text of thank you to him, after all. Maybe, they could really be friends in the end, he had lots of weird friends in the end. Before he could write anything, Kaitou sent a text to him saying... 'Meitantei, I hope you don't mind that I kept all the photos and that I saved your number under the name of boyfriend~'

His cheeks turned into a deep shape of red while reading this embarrassing text. He will never think again to let the thief go away like that. He was going to kill him for sure the next time they will meet. After all, he could create an almost perfect homicide. Why was Kaitou keeping all those photos anyway? Why was he even flirting with him? He was a male, he was a detective and it made no sense at all. Shinichi needed to relax from the stress he had from that message and so laid down on the softness of his bed. There was no school today since there was the summer break. He had nothing to do, but he wished he could relax and forget about this whole thing about Kaitou KID. Ran was with her father in Gunma since she won a prize, the always lucky Ran. Heiji was busy with the Kendo tournament in Osaka. This was a day dedicated at himself, yet, just when he thought he could spend a day by reading and relaxing, the doorbell rang. Shinichi stood up and walked towards the door and found nobody. Shinichi thought he was going crazy, he could have misheard that, but it felt so real. The detective left with a sigh escaping his mouth and walked back to his bedroom, finding Kaito Kuroba laying there. "Really? I thought I could have a vacation from you." Shinichi joked laying down on the bed as well. He was too tired to complain. His mind was still trying to process what KID did yesterday. "A rose for my favorite detective." Kaito said with his usual smirk, laying the single white rose on the detective's side.

A single white rose meant pure love. Could the magician really feel that? That was so hilarious. Knowing him, Shinichi thought he was just a man who loved to tease and annoy, most of all, people, but that didn't stop the blush on the detective's features. "Am I your new hobby?" The detective asked not facing him. Kaito just laughed and put a hand under his chin, bringing their eyes to meet. "Do you really think that low of me? I'm offended." The thief lied putting a hand right on his heart. He was enjoying this moment; his voice was low as if he was implying that he could kiss the detective at any moment. "You should be surprised when I think high of you, moron~" The detective said poking his tongue out of his mouth, Shinichi seemed to not fall for that. "So, you're saying I'm the one who should be surprised?" Kaito said with a smirk and breathed on the ear of the other, just to tease him more, just like he used to with Aoko.

"I think I know the reason why you're still single." The detective said, looking up at the magician when he was breathed on the ear. "Who said I'm single?" KID pouted crossing his arms, it was true that he never dated anyone, but Shinichi was in his same situation. "You're one to talk, you didn't date anyone as well." Shinichi knew he was right, but there was a reason behind it, one that Kaito may understand. "You know why." The detective said looking down with sad eyes. He still couldn't forgive himself for how sad he had made Ran. He never told the truth to her after all, it could be too dangerous. "I know, I'm not that stupid. Besides, I am in your same situation." He confessed, but didn't confess all. The magician was, indeed, in love with Aoko, but that belonged to the past. Shinichi was his present.

"Sorry..." They both said looking at each other's eyes. Both thought how amazing those eyes were. Kaito almost lost control of himself, he could kiss the detective right then and make him his. Thanks to the more than good self-control he had, Kaito was able to not move, but his poker face was gone. His face turned into a deep shape of red and so the detective's. Right when Kaito was about to confess his feelings to Shinichi. The detective's phone rang. Reluctantly, Kaito agreed for him to answer so they both could cool their ideas...

"Moshi Moshi?" Shinichi said recognizing the ID caller. "I'll come quick." He said after few minutes, glancing sadly at Kaito at times. Pocketing his phone back on his jacket, Shinichi smiled softly and sighed in relief. "I have to go now. If you plan to stay longer, you could come with me. Megure told me there's a new homicide case." Shinichi said excitedly as Kaito looked at him and blinked. "You shouldn't be that excited about these things. You should smile like that for more important reasons." Kaito pointed out as he thought he was jealous of a homicide case. That was so weird. Shaking his head and sighing at how bad his life was going to be from now on, Kaito stood up from the table and offered his hand to the still laid detective. 'Well, I like that side of you too.' Kaito thought, but from his mouth came out different words. "We should be going then." He said with a smirk as Shinichi accepted it just because it was faster and less painful to stand from a bed. "Sure." They both delayed this conversation because they both didn't know how to continue and... most importantly, how to answer. They knew, but had no courage to admit it to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for reading this chapter as well. I hope you're all enjoying the fanfiction. I noticed nobody is commenting anymore. I hope you can leave some comments because they give me the strength and ideas for the chapters and new fanfictions.


	6. An homicide, a wounded and a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting the case that the inspector Megure gave to him, Shinichi and Kaito go to resolve a new homicide.

Shinichi was riding a motorbike; his arms were tightly wrapped around Kaito's hips. Surely, Kaito drove like his mother, they surely had a lot in common. They were going towards the place the inspector Megure called them. The detective remembered every single time Ran would complain that the two of them ended up on a homicide. His friend, Heiji complained at times, but he was a detective too, so he didn't mind that much... Shinichi didn't really have lots of friends since his childhood because he preferred reading about Sherlock Holmes more than going out with his friends. He wondered if Kaitou was bothered by these homicides getting in the way... wait... why should he even care after all? They're nothing, right? In the worst case, they could be friends, then why was his heart pounding so hard inside his chest right now? It was probably the adrenaline of riding a motorbike. Once they arrived, Shinichi was the first to climb off from the motorbike, glancing angrily at a red faced Kaito.

 

"You would get so along with my mother, you two are so alike."

 

Shinichi began walking towards the inside of the house while Kaito chuckled and ran towards the young man apologizing until they saw the inspector who was talking an agent of scientific. "The victim is named: Iwao (巌 meaning stone man) Murakami (村上 meaning village superior), the manager of the Yoigokochi Inc. (sake producer). The one who found out the body was one of his assistant. The name is Hideaki (秀明 meaning shining light) Murakami, he found out the body at 4:00 PM and was supposed to meet him for a work meeting. He has been at home the whole time, above the wife and him, Hideaki went away from the house and stayed out for an hour and a half. There are two streets which bring to this house, one of them was not available since it's broken. The river is too strong to go by feet. The two Murakami are not related by blood and the body was found with the murder weapon, a letter opener, next to his dead body."

 

That's what the agent referred to the inspector, Shinichi and Kaito. Once they were inside the room, they were welcomed with a smell too familiar for their nose... it was chloroform. But why was the smell so strong? Why did the killer need to use something like chloroform? Weird. The room had just one door and since the victim was close to the door, it meant that the manager knew his killer. There was no chance it was an armed robbery, since Murakami's wallet was intact. Everything seemed too planned to be a normal case of homicide... it was probably a premeditated murder.

 

Shinichi looked at Kaito and he nodded before he could even open his mouth, walking out from the room to look for the information the detective asked. Shinichi didn't even need to say a word to make Kaito knowledge of his thoughts, their eyes seemed to say more than words could. His cheeks turned red at the thought, but there was no time to be bothered by such useless thoughts, so he didn't bother with them for now. The detective noticed the documents that were on the ground, he kneeled in front of the desk because he noticed a photo... a one perhaps, it showed the manager with his girlfriend since the desk seemed to be full of photos of her and, in the corner, there was another person. Who may that be? He looked through more photos and documents, that unknown face was getting more and more familiar and then, Shinichi recognized him. The other boy in the photo was the assistant and even though the face was different, probably a facial plastic, Shinichi could recognize the eyes and something that nobody could get rid of: a birthmark. Catching the similarities, Shinichi thought that Hideaki was the brother of the girl whose name was written on the back of the photo... Aiko (愛子 meaning baby's love).

 

"Mr. Hideaki..." Shinichi thought that he was probably hiding himself from the manager and he'll find out the reason. "I wanted to ask you about the girl in the photo... Aiko, is she the girlfriend of the manager?" Shinichi demanded noticing how he made Hideaki lose control, he showed panic, but, in the end, he shook his head and his colleague intruded herself in the conversation.

 

"Mrs. Shimizu (清水 meaning pure water) is not alive anymore. I don't know if it's true, but the brother of her, believes that our manager is the one who caused her suicide." Hideaki seemed sad at the mention of that. "What do you mean by 'the manager is the reason behind his girlfriend's suicide?' " Shinichi asked curios and concerned. "The brother of the manager's girlfriend would say that our manager stole his girlfriend's recipe to make the sake. That recipe made our company big and famous and then he broke up with her pushing Mrs. Shimizu to suicide..." This was weird, why would Mr. Murakami keep the photos of a person he just used to make money? That made no sense, there must be another reason for the girl to kill herself.

 

Kaito came back and took Shinichi away from Hideaki, but mostly from the girl, the detective wondered why the thief was acting like that, but there was no time for games. "Meitantei, I found out that Hideaki is asthmatic..." Shinichi smirked and leaned towards the ear of the magician. This was a proof that he will need. "Kaito... I want you to check the hospitals in the zone, and ask about Aiko Shimizu. I'm almost sure of who the murderer is." Maybe, the reason behind her suicide was an illness and there was no cure for it.

 

The thief nodded and walking away, he called a person who could help him for sure with these things. Shinichi wondered how many people and most importantly, what kind of people Kaito knew, but he wasn't really one to talk. He knew: FBI, murderers, secret Japanese army and many more. Now, he still needed to understand how Hideaki got away from here. What was the trick? The police proved that it takes an entire hour to come here from Hideaki's house and the man has been away for an hour and half from his house. There was a gap of 30 minutes the detective needed to figure. Making up an excuse with the inspector, Shinichi went out in the hope to find something that will help him to solve this case. When he was out, he noticed the girl that intruded in the conversation before, talking with another girl. "I told you Hiroko (寛子 meaning kind girl), they were six... there's no way they were four." The first girl stated. "The manager used the stamp to confirm the payment, so I can confirm that." She said bringing out her register and showing that there really was the stamp of the manager.

 

"Sorry to bother girls... I was wondering what you were talking about..." The two girls looked at each other and blushed. "Detective... yeah, we were saying that Mr. Murakami always enjoyed passing time with the clay so... today, like every month, I brought six blocks of clay, but now, Hiroko said that there are only four of them." They both didn't know where those blocks ended, but seeing the register of stamps, Shinichi noticed something important. "Mr. Hideaki buys the clay too?" He said curios. "Yes, him and Mr. Iwao Murakami share the payment, in fact, I was going towards Hideaki's house for the payment of this month, but when I heard about Mr. Iwao getting killed, I came here."

 

Shinichi smirked seeing how the stamp of both Murakami were different from the others. It was a mistake that Iwao Murakami seemed to never make. This confirmed his suspects and he may have an idea of how Hideaki Murakami escaped from here and went back in time at home. Shinichi asked for the two of them to wait inside, he needed them to confirm what they said.

 

Once the girls were inside, Kaito, instead, ran out towards Shinichi with some documents in his hand, clinging on him like the detective could disappear in any moment.  
"Kaito, let me go... I think I'm not breathing like a normal person should..." He said breathless and luckily, the thief released from his sudden embrace and apologized handing him the official documentation about Aiko Shimizu. "I've looked for this Aiko and I found out something... she had a brain tumor and there was no cure for it." Kaito whispered on the ear of the detective. Shinichi nodded, and another piece of puzzle was put into its place. Now, he just needed to know what really happened with the recipe. Shinichi thought the answer was through the documents on the ground and, in fact, he found a very interesting letter written from Hideaki's sister.

 

Case closed.

 

Shinichi had a bad feeling inside of him now, he demanded to the thief that he will stay close to him. If Kaito was close to him, the detective was sure that nothing bad will happen to him. He called the inspector Megure, Takagi and the personal of the company so he could explain the case.

 

"Sorry to make you come suddenly, but I'm afraid to tell you that I know who's the killer and... it's one between you three." Shinichi said confidently narrowing his brows and pointing at the workers, Kaito was cheering, silently, for him now. "Since the victim was at the entrance, it means that Mr. Iwao knew his killer and since most documents on the ground were about work, it was a meeting of affair the two of them were having..."

 

He turned his gaze back at the crowd and noticed the scared face of everyone. "I think you told us you had a work meeting with the manager, right Mr. Hideaki?" Shinichi looked at him while he was taking off from his pocket, the letter that his sister wrote and the photo for a recognition, the police will need for later. "W-w-what are you talking about, detective? I'm not the killer... I have been with my wife all day, I just got out for an hour and half and everyone knows that it takes a whole hour to come here by foot." Hideaki tried to point out things Shinichi knew too well already. The detective checked the times and understood the trick Murakami used. "You're right, you took a whole hour to come here, but... it would take less than ten minutes to get away from here if we use the river and since the river is overflowing and so getting faster... you'd be even quicker to come here without the risk to get injured." Shinichi explained as Hideaki's expression became slowly more uneasy and uncomfortable. "You already planned to kill Mr. Hideaki from the beginning, so you had all the time to plan your escape. You have used the letter opener to kill Mr. Iwao and, purposely got your clothes dirty. You thought that would mislead the police and make us think that the killer wasted even more time, so you would be out of suspects. But, you really got your clothes dirty and, so you used the fountain on the laboratory where the managed used to work with the clay." Shinichi explained looking if Kaito was fine He still had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

 

"How do you think I'd go back at home in less than two hours, detective?" Hideaki said with a reassuring smile on his face. "Mrs. Hiroko and the girl who delivered the blocks were complaining about two blocks of clay missing, there's the stamp on the register to confirm that the manager bought that number of blocks of clay. Mr. Hideaki, you used the two blocks of clay missing to fill the inside of your pants and then, once you used a string to keep the two bottoms together, you launched yourself from the temporary broken bridge because you were sure nobody was passing from there." Shinichi said explaining how things went. "Where are the proofs of what you are saying, detective? You have a really good imagination I admit that, but there are no proofs to confirm that I am the one who killed the manager, my co-workers could be able to emulate this homicide in the same way." Murakami smirked, but the detective smirked as well, Kaito loved that expression, it always drove him crazy, it always pushed him to do his best. "I have the proofs to prove what I'm saying, Mr. Hideaki." Shinichi started. "First, there's chloroform in the room, I found out that you were the only one being asthmatic and the chloroform is a good medicine against it. You probably used it because you're sensible to blood." Shinichi said, but there was another proof, the ultimate one "That's not enough to say I'm the culprit." Hideaki said confidently. "You're right, but... please, can you use your stamp to pay the clay you ordered as well? I heard that you and Mr. Murakami share the payment so please, pay what you bought since the book will have to be used as proof and you will need to go to the police station for being questioned." The girl who delivered the clay was confused, but eventually took her register of stamps and opened to the month of this year which was August. Hideaki blinked, wanting to protest, but he did as he was ordered, there was the police who asked him to do it too after all. Once he used the stamp to pay, Hideaki saw the stamp and understood why the detective asked him to pay in that moment.

 

"I guess you realized why I did ask you to do that, right Mr. Hideaki?" The detective said with a smirk. "When you and Mr. Iwao were discussing, the documents ended on the ground and the stamps got switched with the one the manager had. Everyone knew how much careful both you and the manager are. Most of all, we know the manager checks every day if his stamps are still good since he's over careful about these things. But you, differently from your manager, are one of those people who would use something until they last. But, if you still want to deny this proof, we can check the register of alcohol... I called your wife and she told me you paid using the stamp before going out. If we'll see any difference, that makes you the culprit." That was enough proof that would cost the innocence of this man who killed his manager for the reason Shinichi was going to explain. Hideaki sat on his kneels laughing and crying. "I admit it, I killed the bastard who was the responsible of Aiko's death, but I don't regret it at all." He said happily to have completed his 'justice'.

 

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid to tell you that Aiko, your sister, killed herself because she had a brain tumor. She didn't like the idea to live the rest of her life with the people she loved being sad for her. She just wished for everyone's happiness and, as a matter of fact, she helped her boyfriend for one last time, she left the recipe to prepare the sake for Mr. Iwao Murakami. It's all written on her last letter I found between these documents..." Hideaki couldn't believe it, that couldn't be true, he has been told that lie too many times. "That's not true, it can't be! She would have told me if she really had something like that... that letter is fake, it's made on purpose to make you all believe that..." He said angrily grinning his hands nervously. "I'm sorry Mr. Hideaki... but, I have to say that is not the case." The detective grabbed the document from the hospital that Kaito succeeded to have. "The hospital confirmed that she really had a brain tumor, it was the hospital who told this news to both her and her boyfriend." Hideaki looked up with tears filling up his eyes staring at the document. He was still denying the obvious. "Maybe, your sister didn't tell you about her tumor because then you would be sad and cry for her, but Aiko, like the name says, wasn't really happy to make people sad." Grabbing a knife, he had on his pocket, Hideaki stared angrily at the detective, he wanted him to stop talking. It hurts. He got free from the policemen and Kaito knew that the soccer ball wouldn't be able to appear in time. The watch had to stay secret to anybody in this room and if the detective would hit him with his legs, he could break some bones of Hideaki. Shinichi knew well a human body, so he could just deflect the knife in a not harmful point, but Kaito couldn't just stare and watch him getting stabbed. He shoved away Shinichi, so it would be him the one being stabbed from the knife, Kaito knew a human body as well and deflected the attack on a lower part of his stomach. Kaito didn't know much what happened after, everything turned black, but he was sure that someone was shouting out loud his name.

 

Shinichi was quick enough to block the killer's hands, it was too dangerous to hold him before. The police hold Hideaki and Shinichi's vision became blurry, once he saw Kaito laying down on the blood. He didn't care about the case, the criminal or anything else anymore, he had to know if Kaito was okay. Shinichi called his name numerous times. He held the thief's hands and squeezed them feeling them getting colder as more blood was coming out from him. He didn't remember what he said or if he looked normal or how he appeared, it didn't matter. His eyes were focalizing on the man in front of him, the one he was growing to smile sincerely with. The only person who could understand him and the person he was growing to love.

 

Yes, he admitted, there were no reasons anymore to lie to himself anymore. He loved Kaito Kuroba, he loved him at the fullest, what an idiot he has been to have realized such things this late. He knew the harm caused on him wasn't big, but Kaito shouldn't have been stabbed instead of him. Why did Kaito did such a stupid and careless thing? He was crying, his heart was crying and worried. He never wanted to see the people he loved and cared to suffer because of Shinichi's carelessness. He hated when Heiji got stabbed from a knife for him, he hated himself when Ran put herself in danger because he couldn't be faster. He couldn't forgive himself for being the one to cause trouble to the one he was in love. He had to hit Kaito himself once he was going to wake up.

 

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years had no sense to Shinichi anymore. He knew they were into a hospital, but he didn't realize how much time passed until Kaito woke up. The magician seemed to be confused and didn't understand why he was into a hospital, he then seemed to remember once he looked at Shinichi's crying, red face. Shinichi punched him hard on the cheek, but he didn't make it as strong as he would have liked, he didn't want to make the thief more hurt. He finally woke up, he was worried that something may have happened, but Kaito woke up alive and then, Shinichi did something nobody would ever think he would do in his life, he leaned towards the lips of the magician and closed the gap between their lips. He kissed Kaito senseless, he needed proofs that this wasn't a dream and that Kaito was now fine.

 

"You idiot! I told you to stay by my side, so you could be safer and what do you do? You put yourself in danger to save me from a scratch. Don't ever and never do that again, you hear me, Kaito Kuroba!?" Shinichi said angrily as his cheeks were red and his face was hidden into the shoulders of the other. Shinichi didn't want to show this face to him. Kaito tried to not laugh, but he couldn't help but smile and blush a little. Shinichi was worried about him and confessed? This was seriously heaven after all. Once Shinichi stopped talking, the thief laughed and cupped the detective's cheeks, kissing him again. "I'm not that cruel to let you be stabbed from a knife. I might let you take a bullet, but not a knife, Meitantei." Kaito smiled and kissed him once again. His body was feeling hurt since Shinichi's arm was on top of the thief's body. "C-could you please take that arm away from me? You're breaking some other bones."

 

Kaito complained as Shinichi hit him with his hand on the chest. "I didn't know you were capable of hitting people that hard, Shin-chan." Kaito said with a smirk, but it didn't really hurt, it was just Kaito... being Kaito. Shinichi, hearing that nickname, felt both his ears and neck heat up and turn into a red scarlet color, but he, eventually, managed to settle the color down and roll his eyes in annoyance. "I'm getting away, I need to eat something. I have to inform Jii about what happened to you after all."

 

Shinichi was trying to get out from the room of the hospital, but Kaito clung on his shirt before he could get too far. "I-I'm sorry for worrying you, Shinichi... I didn't mean to make you that sad... how long have I been spacing out anyway?" Kaito asked as Shinichi didn't really know. Shinichi grabbed his phone and checked the day. "It's been two days." Kaito smiled softly and blushed a little. He wasn't recognizing himself anymore. "Thank you for staying by my side." The brunette said with an honest smile as Shinichi, blushing, got out from the room. "T-t-think to be fine, moron!" The detective said calling the doctor who walked towards them and got inside the room. Shinichi called Jii and then Ran who was worried about him. He didn't answer at home and not even at his phone, she was worried that something may have happened since what happened in the past. Shinichi reassured his childhood friend that he was fine and that he got called from the inspector Megure. He brought a friend and he got hurt, he stayed by his side on the hospital and didn't realize that his phone was vibrating. Ran giggled and seemed to understand something Shinichi didn't say openly. She just said that he must present her this friend Shinichi was talking about. Hanging up, Shinichi decided to go to the cafeteria of the hospital to eat something, he was starving after all.

 

The doctor, instead, was checking if everything was normal. "Doctor, may I ask for how long has that guy stayed with me?" Kaito asked being curios. The doctor laughed covering his mouth and put away his tools. Kaito was fine in a medical way... "The right question should be when he wasn't. I don't think he realized it, but he didn't get away from you, not even a second. When I took care of your wound, the young man was there with you, he would pass the nights as well. He didn't eat or sleep at all for two entire days. He must love you a lot, young man." Kaito was left speechless once again, Shinichi didn't move from his side for the whole time? That was something he'd wish to see with his own eyes, how unfortunate that he was spacing out. His cheeks were getting redder ad redder. "T-thank you doctor... I think I realized how much he loves me." He said with a small chuckle. That detective was the only one to surprise the thief that much. How was it even possible? Kaitou KID, the one who can exceed anything, can't think of what capable is that one detective, who was, most of all, the person he loved.

 

"You can get up and eat something, Kaito. There's curry today." The doctor said hoping he had the force to stand up with his forces, but Kaito was just Kaito and... "D-d-doctor... I think I can't move my legs, could you, please, check them?" The young man said with a worried and scared face. He prepared this one trick, when Shinichi walked out calling for the doctor. "Let me check..." The doctor didn't suspect a thing, worry filled the voice of the doctor. The magician was thinking he had to thank his poker face for covering him right then. Hearing no pulse from the legs, the doctor was simply amazed in bad. "T-there's really no pulse..." Kaito started to laugh as the doctor blinked not understanding what was happening. Kaito stood up and took off the fake legs. "Sorry doctor, I needed to check if I was still myself." The young man chuckled and adjusted the fake legs on the dummy that was inside the room. The doctor sighed and calmed down. "Kids of these days..." He said going away while Kaito walked away towards the cafeteria, he wanted to taste this curry, but most of all, he wanted to hug his Shin-chan and thank him and then confess properly.

 

This was how their relationship started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, here's the new update of the week. I want to, first, apologize for the delay, this chapter has been kind hard for me. I had no inspiration at all... I hope you can recognize the file/episode where I took inspiration from.  
> I hope you will keep leaving lots of kudos and comments. I'll see you next time.


	7. Two oblivious dork lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after Kaito woke up, the couple didn't have a second to talk about their feelings? Was it really necessary after all? Maybe not.

Kaito was planning to hug the detective when he’ll reach him in the cafeteria, to thank him for staying by his side for the whole time. But, the thief was now worried about the health of the other. He knew that, often, Shinichi didn’t take care of himself like a normal person should. That was going to change now that the young man was bound with the phantom thief. There was no way he’d let the detective without eating, and with just a coffee filling his stomach. That was against every moral the thief had about food. Reaching the table where Shinichi was sitting, the magician was interrupted by a phone call he received. Shinichi waved his hand, and with a pout, Kaitou answered his phone after checking who was the one who interrupted him.

 

“You better have a good explanation to have used my face at the heist, Kuroba!”

 

That was how Hakuba Saguru welcomed him just after arriving in Tokyo. He must have been informed of that thing from the inspector. That would be a problem, but Saguru still had no proofs about Kaito being the thief so the thief couldn’t take the responsibility of somebody else.

 

“I don’t remind myself being at the heist last time, Hakuba. And I’d have really no interest in wearing your clothes.”

 

The thief was laughing inside, he couldn’t let his poker face crack. He heard the blonde detective sighing. “I’ll make you pay for what you did, you’ll see…” Hakuba hang up in that moment, and Kaitou swallowed hard in that instant, he never heard the blonde detective being so serious, he really made him angry.

 

He finally could talk with Shin-chan, but when he turned towards the seat the detective was previously sitting, he was nowhere to be seen. He has been distracted for a second and Shinichi already disappeared?!? How? When did he get away? Sighing, the thief began eating the curry the nurse brought to him. Food hospital wasn’t horrible like most people say. It was better than his mother’s cooking for sure. Finishing his meal, Kaito felt full of energy, and went looking for his detective, but he was nowhere to be found. He asked to the doctors who told him that a certain brunette walked out from the hospital with a girl, probably Ran from the description the nurse gave to Kaito. Pouting, the magician went back to his room, where he found Jii and Aoko who seemed to wait for him. Kaito explained to Aoko what happened, since Jii has been informed from Shinichi. He avoided to tell her about KID. He just mentioned that he saved a friend from getting stabbed. Kaito didn’t want to call Shinichi a lover because they weren’t able to talk about what happened. They didn’t say directly they loved each other, but their actions were clear for Kaito, but what about Shinichi? Maybe, he still didn’t realize completely how he felt. The magician wished he could go and talk to him, but he was stuck with Jii and Aoko. After some hours, Aoko still had so many questions about this ‘friend’ the magician mentioned before, but Kaito was able to avoid telling her personal details about this ‘friend’ easily. Jii, in the other hand, asked to the phantom thief to be more careful. They were really like an over caring family. When they both left, Kaito picked up his phone from the bedside and dialed Shinichi’s phone number, but before Kaito could call him, Chikage Kuroba called and Kaito could not refuse her call, it was his mother. Why were everybody trying to tear Kaito apart from his Shinichi? He wanted to scold them, but they wouldn’t even know the reason… he had to stay calm for now.

 

“Kaito? Hey, I heard you got wounded, Shinichi called me and told me you got stabbed to protect him… you’re really an idiot, you two have to be more careful in what you get involved with.” That was all his mother could say when she acknowledged that his son got stabbed. Kaito chuckled inside. “The room was too small to do anything. But anyway, Shinichi seems to be fine and I’m fine. But mom, how do you know him?” Kaito asked curiously, he never mentioned his name or his existence to his mother, was she a fan? That couldn’t be true, she was a thief in the past as well. “How do you think I wouldn’t know Shinichi Kudo? He’s the son of my dearest friend Yukiko Kudo. She, once, was the student of your father and we became friends soon after. Yet, when your father disappeared, I didn’t talk that much with her, but, we’re still in contact with each other.” Chikage explained while Kaito listened carefully. Now that he thought about it, the magician knew that woman, he gave her a rose when he was 4, but when he called her old, she pinched his cheeks telling it wasn’t polite to call her old… it was painful. “I remember her now, thanks mom.” Kaito said before hanging up on her.

 

The thief put back, into his pocket, his phone and smiled, so their mothers knew each other and so their fathers. Kaitou knew, of course, about Yusaku Kudo, the famous mystery writer. He knew that their fathers were almost in the same situation of him and Shinichi. Like father like son, they say. But, they were different from their parents, they weren’t just catching each other or talking about their next trick. Kaito and Shinichi, above Kaito, were friendlier, more united than their parents. He began changing in his clothes which Jii brought from his room and left the hospital clothes on the bed. The magician felt way better with his casual clothes, he couldn’t stand to stay in the hospital one more day. He didn’t know why Shinichi didn’t even show once after he woke up, maybe he was still thinking about the kiss. But, could he seriously not have realized such an obvious thing like love? Or was he simply scared? His favorite being in a hard time? That was surely something he’d laugh about. With a smirk, Kaito left the hospital and left the doctors with a clown make-up decorating their faces. Kaito rode on his motorcycle, wore his helmet, and drove towards the mansion of the detective, he was sure to find him there. Once there, the thief’s been noticing there were voices coming from the house, two voices if he had to be exact. Probably Shinichi and Ran. He walked silently towards the window where the lights were turned on, he was sure that was the kitchen. Kaito was right, it was Ran and Shinichi talking. They have been friends since ever and even after Shinichi was back, the things between them didn’t change. Probably, the detective didn’t tell her anything about Shinichi being Conan, it was obvious that she didn’t, she didn’t seem uncomfortable or angry like any normal person should. That over careful detective would never put her in any danger. Kaito wanted to know if Shinichi ever realized that more he will try to push away the people he loves, and more, those same people, will be in danger. The thief walked away from the window and sat on the tree in front of the house waiting for the childhood friend of the detective to go away, and she did go away… after three hours. Kaito was getting cold out there and was thinking to go away right before Ran walked out from there. Once the girl went away, Kaito used that same window to get inside and in a snap of fingers, he was laying on the couch waiting for Shinichi to greet him. When Shinichi noticed the presence of the male, he got closer to the other and crossed his arms annoyed.

 

“What are you doing here, Kaito?” He asked using his first name, so the detective wasn’t pushing the thief away, then why was Shinichi avoiding him? Did he do something wrong? “Well, I was passing by and decided to check on my lover, of course~” Kaito said getting on his knees on the couch facing Shinichi with a smirk they both knew belonged to KID, Shinichi rolled his eyes, but with a small smile on his face. He looked happy. “We both knew that’s a lie, besides who ever said I’m your lover?” The detective chuckled, he was surely teasing him, but, for the first time, that annoyed the magician more than it should. He reminded of his poker face and frowned, pointing at his heart with his right index. “It hurts, right here. You’re the worst, Meitantei.” The magician said with a small fake tear scrolling down on his cheek, while the detective knew he was faking to cry. Hitting the magician right on his head, Shinichi sighed sadly. “You’re the worst for making me worry that much!” The detective said with an embarrassed tone, his voice was low, and he was looking away, but the magician noticed his whole face being red. So, that’s what he was thinking after all. He can be cute when he wants then.

 

“I told you before, I couldn’t stand you getting stabbed if I could do something to save you.” The thief said frowning for real this time, he wrapped his arms around the detective who seemed so small in that moment. Kaito didn’t want to see his favorite sad because of something he did. “Do you think I was able to stand you getting stabbed because of me?” Shinichi said angrily while his fingers were holding tightly on the shirt of Kaito. The detective wasn’t crying, but he looked like he was crying inside. He was a strong soul, but even the strongest need comfort sometimes. With a small smile, Kaito held the detective close to him, it was the first time, Shinichi showed to be weak in front of him, he didn’t know about the others, but KID knew that his favorite was too proud of himself to show this weak side to anybody. His heart was pounding fast because of their bodies closeness. The thief wanted to kiss the detective once again, but this was not the right time, so he pushed away that thought. After few minutes of silence, Shinichi pulled back from the hug and checked his watch. From his face, it seemed to be late. The young detective looked up at the magician with his warm, red cheeks and stared at his eyes for awhile before speaking.

 

“I-it’s late… shouldn’t you go back at home?” Shinichi asked looking up at the eyes of the other with worry, his worried face even cuter. “I should, but I could stay here like last time, and we could sleep in the same bed this time~” The thief said while the detective stepped on the foot of the other causing the magician to bite his tongue. “You wish, you pervert thief! How could I even be worried? Go back at home and never show your face again!” The detective said annoyed walking away from the thief, in the other hand, Kaito ran over him and massaged the detective’s shoulders trying to calm him down. “Come on, I was only kidding, but may I sleep here for real? I don’t think it would be careful of me to ride a motorcycle when I just got discharged from hospital.” He said knowing he would hit a weak spot on the detective, but both Kaito and Shinichi, knew how that was just an excuse for the magician to sleep there. With a sigh, the detective nodded and rubbed his temples.

 

“Okay, you can stay, but if you try to sneak into my room even once, you’re dead!” Shinichi said going upstairs and began preparing the guest room. Kaito followed his favorite and reached the room, he noticed the room wasn’t in the best conditions, maybe nobody ever used it.

 

“Can I really sleep here?” The thief asked, surprised that Shinichi agreed at his request. He was on the edge of the door looking at the detective preparing the room for him. Kaito, sighing because he knew he won’t receive an answer, began helping Shinichi with a small smile on his face. The detective stared at him with a blush instead, he looked happy somehow. Once the room was ready, Shinichi sighed in relief and sat on the edge of the bed with a tired look. “You really stress me out, you know?” Shinichi said glancing at the other with a smile that Kaito didn’t recognize. It wasn’t forced, and it wasn’t tired, but it wasn’t a smile of joy as well. It was far from his usual smiles, but the magician was wondering why he never smiled like this before. “That’s not the first time I hear that.” Kaito said with a chuckle leaving his throat while he laid on the bed satisfied of this day. It was the first time Kaito could accept and give love to somebody he truly loved without any secret.

 

“I’m very sorry for the ones who have to stay with you.” Shinichi said in a serious and sarcastic tone. The young detective walked towards the door and was ready to leave, but was stopped from Kaito’s arms, which were able to stop Shinichi, and lifting his body up a bit, the magician was now able to kiss the cheek of the other. Shinichi blushed and so Kaito, but his blush was less evident. Holding on the body of the detective, Kaito reached the ear of the young man.

 

“Good night, Shin-chan~”

 

His hands were now leaning down reaching the ass of the other and squeezed it teasingly, Shinichi was getting angry now, Kaito was able to break the mood so easily. Shinichi hit Kaito on the stomach with his elbow, the thief laid back on the bed and rubbed his poor stomach, it was painful. Right before Kaito could say anything, Shinichi looked angrily at him and stopped the thief from saying anything that could worse the situation. “You better not do that again, or the pain will just increase.” The detective said like an angry demon. “O-ok, I promise!” He was literally scared from the face Shinichi had. The young detective went away after leaving some pajamas for the thief, Kaito laid down on the bed after wearing the pajamas. The silence reminded him how these past few months went by. From the moment he met the real person behind Conan Edogawa, to the moment he realized he was falling in love with Shinichi Kudo until the moment they kissed and got together. Kaito couldn’t believe a homicide helped him to get together with his Shin-chan.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The next morning, Kaito woke up at 9:00 AM, he felt a smell, a good one, coming downstairs. Wondering what that was, the magician walked down until he reached the kitchen just to see Shinichi preparing the breakfast with his own hands. He wondered when the detective learnt to cook by himself... right, last night, Shinichi was with Ran, they were talking about something, but he couldn’t see clearly, or he would have been noticed from the detective, but now that he thought about it, the young detective may have asked to his childhood friend about teaching him to cook. That was… really impressing, but the thief was now curious why Shinichi was learning the art of cooking. The magician didn’t expect so much from such an obvious, stubborn, hard-nosed detective. Kaito slowly walked towards the detective, with a smirk on his face and…

 

“Good morning Shin-chan!” He said yelling into the other’s ear and squeezing once again the ass of the other. He may have promised to not do it, but it could be related to the previous day, he never said how much that promise could have lasted. The detective shivered under the touch of the other, but quickly regained control and used his right leg to hit the magician right on his head causing more pain into him. “I thought I was clear yesterday, touch me like that again and you’re dead!” The detective said with that dark aura surrounding him. Shivering in fear, Kaito got on his knees and begged forgiveness, but the vision of a shivering and blushing Shinichi was still clear in the thief’s mind. The detective was now regretting to fall in love with such a person.

 

“I cooked breakfast... don’t worry, I had Ran teaching me, so it can’t be worse than my mother’s cooking.” Shinichi thought about all the times he ate those horrible, disgusting stuff, it couldn’t be named food, made by his mother. “You should taste my mother’s. It can’t even be called stuff, it’s literally alive.” The thief said remembering his dark past with his mother in a kitchen. In the end, their mothers were the worst when it’s about cooking, maybe that’s because they have never been able to cook anything. The two of them ended up laughing about this and looked at each other with a bright smile until the food was ready, and Shinichi placed the food on the prepared table. The Tamago Kake Gohan, that’s what Shinichi prepared, smelled good for somebody who was never able to cook anything but eggs. “Well, we’ll see if I got a little better now.” The detective said inviting Kaito to sit next to him; the magician, immediately, walked towards the detective and sat next to him like he has been said. He never did as others told him to, but if it was something he wanted to do and that others would agree, who was him to deny such luck? Especially, if it’s about his Shin-chan.

 

“I don’t really want to die because of your food, you should taste it first, detective~”

 

Shinichi swallowed hard, he narrowed his eyes ready to complain, but he didn’t say a word and nodded, knowing he was really that bad at cooking after all. But Shinichi has been trying a lot, he wanted to surprise Kaito, and Ran was the only one who could save him. He to Ran that he wanted to cook by himself for a friend. That was not really a lie, but it wasn’t totally the truth. Shinichi and Kaito used the chopsticks to eat, it was a typical Japanese food. He was overthinking about the recipe and he didn’t remember any error done, the detective supposed it had to be good. Shinichi was surprised that the taste was good for real, he stayed unmoved and Kaito was starting to worry, he kept waving his hand in front of the detective’s eyes. Blinking a few times, Shinichi looked over at the magician and nodded. The detective began eating as fast as he could, the food wasn’t the best of the world, but it tasted good in the end, Kaito could confirm that when he ate it. Shinichi was already better than their respective mothers. Chuckling at such thought, the two began talking about their life for a few and ate at the same time, until…

 

“I’m glad you did realize yourself your feelings for me, Shin-chan.” The magician said, now, he was used at such nickname now and he wasn’t going to drop it easily. “I-I am not that blind. I know what I did, and I don’t regret it, Kai-chan.” He said teasingly, in fact, Kaito’s cheeks were completely red due to the nickname given from Shinichi. Leaning closer, the thief pecked the detective’s lips with a smirk on his face. Shinichi didn’t pull away, but his cheeks were turning redder and he seemed embarrassed to show his feelings so openly like Kaito did.

 

After a few minutes of silence. “I think we should tell our friends about us, shouldn’t we?” Shinichi said looking at the other for an answer. “Of course, I’m already thinking of the reactions that Aoko, Ran, Heiji and most of all, Hakuba can do when we’ll tell them.” The thief chuckled thinking how Hakuba Saguru will start asking about KID to Shinichi as well. “You know that I will speak the truth if Hakuba will ask me, right? I won’t take part to one of your jokes.” Shinichi said drinking his coffee. “It’s fine with me, besides Hakuba won’t turn me in just because you said that. You’ll both need proofs to turn me in.” The magician knew that Shinichi won’t turn him in for real, but it was fine if they would still play wi5 each other like they always used to be.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After few days, they decided to invite their friends in a café. They called Aoko, Ran, Heiji and Hakuba and just said that the two of them were going to present their lovers. Ran had some suspects about that friend Shinichi told her lately and so Aoko, the only ones who knew nothing about it were Hakuba and the poor Heiji. The detective from Osaka was surprised to be invited from his friend for such a thing, but he accepted like the others. They had to meet that same evening. When Shinichi and Kaito presented, in front of the others, with their hands holding, Heiji was the first to talk. “Is this a joke? The person you get in love with, looks the same of you. Are you serious?” The sallow skinned detective said while the couple laughed looking at each other. The whole group joined their laugh and smiled looking at the new couple formed. Aoko and Ran were happy for their childhood friends and so was Heiji while Hakuba was thinking if Shinichi knew about the true identity behind Kaito Kuroba.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

After they all sat down, the couple began telling how they met and how they realized to be in love with each other, they both were accused to be oblivious when it’s about love. Shinichi and Kaito avoided to tell the others about their hidden identities. Shinichi and Kaito knew each other while the detective was taking a coffee and Kaito a chocolate drink, they sat in front of each other and when they noticed their face similarities, they began talking about their likes, dislikes and their past and without even noticing, they enjoyed talking with each other. Kaito said he was the first to have realized his feelings for the detective after few months they knew about each other. Shinichi told when Kaito got stabbed because of him during the case and how he felt guilty for that, he said he realized in that moment how important the magician became in his life. Kaito made appear a red rose and gave it to him. Shinichi smiled softly and accepted the rose, his cheeks were red again and the group seemed to agree fast at their relationship.

 

The hours passed like that, Kaito made jokes and fooled the others, especially Hakuba, but they all laughed, expect Hakuba. It was an unforgettable day for the couple who thought this was the best day ever. Shinichi knew Hakuba, but he never met Aoko. They grew friendly soon enough, while Hakuba and Shinichi were already more than strangers, the young detective understood why Kaito defined the blonde annoying. Ran and Aoko became friends as well while Hakuba and Heiji were not happy to see each other again. They didn’t like each other and that was enough for Kaito to accept Heiji as his best friend. Heiji and Kaito started pranking Hakuba and laughed together like two old friends, while Shinichi helped the poor Hakuba to stay calm and that’s when…

 

“Shinichi, I have to talk with you.” The blonde detective asked bringing the detective away from the others. “What is it, Hakuba?” Shinichi asked not surprised about this situation. “I think you already know who is the man you started dating, right?” Hakuba glanced at the magician and then back at the detective. “I do know the man I’m dating is the phantom thief, I told him I wouldn’t lie if you or Heiji would ask about his identity and he agreed knowing that we won’t turn him in since we have no proofs.” Shinichi said sighing a bit while the blonde detective smirked happily, he finally had his confession, of course, that would be not enough to turn the magician in, but it was enough for him to not go crazy anymore. “Thank you for telling me, Shinichi.”

 

And now… this was when Hakuba’s revenge began. “Shinichi, I hope you can do a favor for me, tomorrow… can you and Kaito…” Shinichi agreed, not understanding the weird request coming from the blonde, but Hakuba reassured that he surely will have fun, but he had to record it and send it to him once Kaito will see the surprise.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The next day, during the afternoon, Shinichi and Kaito were at the detective’s house. Looks like Kaito liked living here and so he will move in and start living with his Shin-chan.

 

“Kaito, I have a surprise for you, can you please cover your eyes with this bandage?” Shinichi asked innocently, a face that Kaito wouldn’t dare to say no. “Sure, Shin-chan. But, why? Did I do something wrong? Something good?” Hopefully, it was the second one, Shinichi could be kind of scary when people do something he didn’t like. “It’s something cool, don’t worry, no harms and you did nothing bad, I’ll explain once we’ll arrive, I promise.” Shinichi said as Hakuba asked him. He wondered why Hakuba made such a weird request. Kaito knew the city, but this road was unfamiliar to him and he wondered why. Once they arrived, Kaito heard people talk, they must be in a public place and the smell was something he could never forget, it was salad water. Could they be at the beach? But, they were too far… wait… “S-Shinichi… don’t tell me…” He was interrupted from Shinichi who took off the bandage. “Here we are!” Shinichi unfolded the bandage and let Kaito look around while the young detective started recording the most embarrassing moments of the thief’s life. Kaito began screaming and launched himself against the detective and clung onto him scared. They were in a tunnel surrounded by fish. Shinichi finished recording and sent the video to Hakuba he began laughing at how scared Kaito looked like, so the phantom thief had a weak spot.

 

“I-I thought you said I did nothing wrong…” He said shutting his eyes, not noticing the young detective recorded what happened. “You did nothing wrong to me, I didn’t know you were scared of fish, but Hakuba asked me to come here. Besides, this place was one of my last cases before turning into Conan. I thought it could be nice to come here.” Shinichi said in a low voice while he wrapped his arms around the young thief and walked away from the aquarium with him. “Hakuba?!? Why did he… right, the heist.” The magician said annoyed pouting and crossing his arms, he was annoyed that he got screwed by the annoying blonde detective. “I’m sorry, Kai-chan.” Shinichi said in an apologetic tone, but he didn’t really mind seeing the weak spot of his lover. “You’re not sorry at all, Shin-chan. I’m happy when you call me using my nickname… besides you couldn’t have known that, my rage is all towards Hakuba.” The smirk grew on the magician who already had a plan on the next heist to embarrass to death the blonde. Shinichi was going to confess he recorded a video, but Hakuba called Kaito first and the magician happily answered.

 

“If you dress up like me again, you’ll be dead meat and I have my ways to keep my promise, Kuroba!” Hakuba said in a serious tone, but he seemed to be satisfied about something, how did he know that they were done?

 

“I hope you’ll have fun in the next heist! I’m sure Kaitou KID will surprise the all of us again!” The thief quickly hung up with a smirk and stared at the brunette who was laughing inside, but couldn’t hold it inside. “I’m sorry, Kaito. I sent the video to Hakuba, he was the one who asked it, I swear.” The harm was done and Kaito had now two detectives he had to get revenge on. Walking towards home silently, Shinichi kept apologizing to Kaito, but the thief wasn’t going to accept simple apologies and, once they were at home, the thief laid on the bed and didn’t face Shinichi, not even for a second. He was disappointed a bit, but he forgave Shinichi, of course. “If you say, ‘I love you, Kai-chan, I’m deeply sorry for agreeing with Hakuba and hurting you’ I may accept your apology.” The thief said in a sad tone, he sounded he was disappointed in what Shinichi did. The detective smiled softly and reached for his lover and kissed his cheek first. This was the first time he was going to say those words and probably the last. “I love you, Kai-chan, I’m really sorry for agreeing with Hakuba and hurting you.” He said honestly as his cheeks turned red, Kaito caught the lips of the detective and kissed him with a smirk on his face. Sometimes, it could be easy to trick his favorite. He was so cute when embarrassed.

 

“That’s the motivation I needed to plan my revenge on Hakuba, sorry Shin-chan.” The thief winked and forced the young man to lay down with him on the bed. They were facing each other, and they were one inch close to touch their lips. “You were kidding? You’re really…” Kaito interrupted Shinichi’s thought by placing his index on the mouth of the detective. “I love you too, Shin-chan. I just wanted to hear that from you.” The thief said in a low voice. His face was turning red and so was the detective’s. They both leaned towards the lips of the other, they couldn’t describe what they were feeling, but it felt right... their lips touched after few seconds and they felt like some fireworks were launched on the sky, but the feeling was just on their lips. They looked at each other and chuckled once they pulled away. That was how they thought their story will be. They were united like fireworks, who are under the same sky and free like the wind. They were two oblivious dork lovers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter is finally here. I'm honored to announce that my first fan fiction abou this adorable couple is over. I hope you may keep leaving 'kudos' and a comment below. Thank you very much everybody.
> 
> If you want to keep tracking me of me, or talking privately to me, please, feel free to Tweet me on: twitter.com/ekodamagician or on my Facebook page: facebook.com/ekodamagician. Thanks to all of you for making this fan fiction possible.


End file.
